Yes, I'm Scared
by bwijei
Summary: Hoseok, murid SMA yg sangat terobsesi untuk membuat film horror tertarik dengan Krystal, hantu gadis yang tidak mengharapkan dirinya bergentayangan. Taemin, hantu yang sangat menggilai Krystal berniat untuk menjauhkan Hoseok dari Krystal dengan cara merasuki Hoseok. Apakah berhasil? BTS, f(x), SHINee Hoseok (J-Hope) x Krystal x Taemin. PG It's romance. Not horror fanfic
1. Acting

Title : Yes, I'm Scared.

Author : Kwon Chanmi

Casts :

. Jung Hoseok (BTS)

. Krystal Jung (f(x))

. Lee Taemin (SHINee)

Supporter Casts :

. Kim Taehyung (BTS)

. Park Jimin (BTS)

. Irene Bae (Red Velvet)

. Boa Kwon (Soloist)

Rating : PG+

Genre : Romance

NB : long time no see~! Huahuahua - Gue maunya main cast yeoja nya jadi Jurina. Tapi karna mungkin banyak yg gatau atau kurang ngebiasin jadi gue ganti Krystal.

_-Summary-_

_"Itu tidak lucu! Kau pikir kau dapat bermain main dengan hantu?"_

_"Kau adalah seseorang yg tidak waras"_

_"Aku adalah hantu! Kenapa kau tidak takut sama sekali?!"_

_"Ya, Aku takut. Aku takut jika suatu saat kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi.. ya. Pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada disana"_

* * *

><p>JGREK<p>

Lampu perpustakaan di Bangtan High School mendadak mati. Seketika ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Ditambah lagi, diluar sedang hujan petir sehingga menambah kesan menakutkan bagi siapapun yang sedang terjebak diruangan itu. Ya, Irene benar benar sangat ketakutan saat ini. Ia terkunci didalam ruangan itu sendirian.

"I-ini masih jam 3 sore tapi kenapa aku ketakutan seperti ini?" Tanya Irene kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar gemetaran. Ia menggunakan ponselnya sebagai alat penerang ruangan, namun apadaya, baterainya habis.

"Aish! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!?" Keluh Irene sambil memukul-mukul ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara seperti radio tua yang entah darimana asalnya. Suara piano tua terdengar diawal lagu. Selanjutnya seorang anak kecil lah yang menyanyikan lagunya.

"Kagome kagome~

maketa gakitachi wo, kagome kagome~ nigerarenu you ni.

Yoake no ban ni, kubi wo kiriotose

Kagome kagome, "Ushiro no shoumen daare?""

Mendengar lagu itu, Irene semakin ketakutan. Ia tak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Setelah itu, ada suara beberapa buku yg jatuh. "Yak!" Irene berteriak ketakutan sambil merunduk. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, "Wanna play with me, cutie?"

"KYAAA!" Irene berteriak setelah melihat seseorang yg berdiri didepannya dengan jubah hitam dan sebuah handycam ditangannya. "Hahaha!" Seseorang itu tertawa melihat reaksi Irene.

Lampu ruangan pun menyala kembali. Irene memperhatikan orang itu beberapa detik lalu berdiri dengan wajah geram.

"Hoseok-ah! Ini tidak lucu!" Ketus Irene sambil melempar beberapa buku di rak yang ada dibelakangnya kearah Hoseok. Hoseok melindungi handycam nya sambil terus tertawa. Tak lama Taehyung dan Jimin (sahabat Hoseok) datang sambil ikut tertawa.

"Apakah hasilnya bagus?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengambil handycam Hoseok. Ia memutar video yg barusan Ia rekam. Yaitu teriakan Irene yg tampak natural. Ya bagaimana tidak natural, Irene benar-benar ketakutan saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Ia sedang dikerjai.

"Ah, kurasa teriakannya sedikit dilebih-lebihkan" Kritik Taehyung sambil menonton rekamannya dengan saksama. Mendengarnya, Irene langsung menampar Taehyung.

PLAK!

"Yak! Kau pikir aku apa?! Kalian benar-benar tidak waras!" Irene pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. "Aku pergi!"

BRAK!

Irene menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan keras. Jimin dan Taehyung sedikit terkejut namun Hoseok melihatnya dengan santai dan dengan tatapan poker face.

Yap, inilah dia si penggila hal-hal mistik, Jung Hoseok, lebih akrab dipanggil Hopie oleh kedua temannya itu. Ia benar-benar terobsesi untuk membuat film horror. Alhasil, teman-temannya lah yang menjadi korban kegilaannya. Sebagai contoh selain Irene, sudah banyak gadis dari Bangtan High School yg teriakannya Ia rekam untuk audio film horornya. Bahkan Ia rela mengerjai kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Dan soal kedua temannya, Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, ah mereka masih mempunyai ketakutan terhadap hantu atau hal-hal yang berbau mistik. Namun kenapa mereka mau bekerja sama dengan Hoseok? Entahlah, mungkin karna mereka bertiga sudah akrab sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Urat ketakutan Hoseok akan hal-hal mistik benar-benar sudah putus. Ia benar-benar tak takut terhadap hantu.

Kamarnya dipenuhi dengan warna hitam dan merah gotik. Ia mempunyai banyak macam benda-benda koleksinya yang berbau mistik.

Ia bisa sedikit dibilang tidak normal, namun masih banyak saja yang menyukainya. Banyak yang menyukai Hoseok karna Hoseok adalah murid multitalented, Ia pintar dalam pelajaran, bisa bermain gitar, drum, piano, dan bass. Ia bisa menari dan menyanyi. Ia juga bisa rap, dan yang terpenting Ia ramah kepada siapapun. Ya bagaimana tidak banyak yang menyukainya? Namun Ia tak pernah memikirkan gadis selama ini. Yang Ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar film horrornya dapat selesai sebelum Ia lulus SMA. Sekarang Ia kelas 12

"H-Hopie, disini sedikit menyeramkan. Bagaimana kalau kita kekelas saja?" Taehyung mengusap leher belakangnya sambil menelan salivanya. Jimin menyetujui ajakan Taehyung. "Kalian kekelas dulu saja. Aku ingin merekam sesuatu. Siapa tau saja ada hantu asli yang muncul. Dengan begitu, film horrorku akan laris karna menggunakan hantu sungguhan" Jawab Hoseok sambil membayangkan bagaimana tenarnya saat Ia menjadi sutradara dari film horrornya.

"E-ew, baiklah" Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan sedikit geli namun Ia langsung meninggalkan Hoseok didalam perpustakaan sendiri.

* * *

><p>Saat dirumah Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung sedang membongkar tasnya masing masing diatas kasur Hoseok. Namun Hoseok tetap focus pada laptopnya. Ia memilih teriakan yang Ia anggap paling pas.<p>

Jimin dan Taehyung terkekeh tidak jelas, membuat Hoseok penasaran dan menghadap kebelakang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lihat! Jimin menyimpan ini!" Jawab Taehyung antusias sambil menunjukkan majalah dewasa kepada Hoseok. Sampulnya bergambarkan seorang wanita yang full naked. Biasanya itu akan membuat lelaki sedikit penasaran untuk membukanya, namun Hoseok malah menggeleng "Apa menariknya itu"

Taehyung dan Jimin terkejut mendengarnya "Apa menariknya? Tentu saja menarik! Ah memang susah berbagi kebahagiaan dengan seorang psycho" ucap Jimin menyerah. Hoseok menaikkan alisnya "Aku menyukai hal-hal mistik. Bukan berarti aku psycho, bodoh" balasnya. Jimin hanya mengangguk pasrah, sebelum Ia melihat ada yang aneh di layar laptop Hoseok.

"T-tunggu, apa aku salah lihat?" Tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jimin. Jimin berdiri lalu mendekati layar laptop Hoseok.

"Ya! Apa ini?!" Jimin terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita yang berusaha mencekik target Hoseok disetiap video yang Hoseok rekam. Wajahnya tak terlihat, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya. Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya "Apakah ini hantu?"

"ya! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum!?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit ketakutan. Jimin berbisik kepada Taehyung sebentar, "B-baiklah aku dan Jimin ijin pulang, bersenang-senanglah tuan psycho~" Taehyung dan Jimin membawa tas nya keluar kamar Hoseok.

Sementara itu, Hoseok terus saja memandangi laptopnya. Berusaha mengamati seorang wanita itu. "aku mengambil berbagai video ini dari tempat yang berbeda. Kenapa pose nya selalu sama disemua video?" Hoseok tampak berfikir sejenak. "Tidak salah lagi. Dia bukan manusia" Hoseok lalu terkekeh.

-besoknya saat disekolah-

"Selamat pagi, Hoseokie~ Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya seorang gadis bernama Chorong. Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja"

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Jam 3 sore, Hoseok merasa sangat bosan dikelas sehingga Ia memutar videonya berkali-kali. Membuat gelak tawa Jimin dan Taehyung pecah.

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Teriak wali kelas dari depan kelas. Hoseok menoleh dengan poker face. "Ya?"

"Aku tau kau sudah pintar, namun tolong hormati yang sedang ingin belajar disini! Sekarang keluar!" Seonsaengnim pun mengusir Hoseok dari kelasnya lalu melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Pfft" Hoseok pun berjalan keluar kelas dan duduk didepan kelasnya dengan bosan. Tiba-tiba Ia mendapat sms dari Taehyung.

To : Hopie

Kudengar banyak terjadi hal-hal aneh disebelah sekolah. Kau tau gedung yang belum jadi itu? Konon katanya setiap hari banyak yang mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana. Jika kau mau mencoba kesana silahkan, tapi kuanjurkan jangan karna aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa.

Fr. TaeTae

Hoseok menampakkan smirknya "Pfft~ Orang bodoh mana yang mencegah namun memberitahukan kuncinya" Hoseok pun mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kelas dari pintu belakang untuk mengambil handycam nya. "Psst, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku punya urusan. Dan sepertinya akan sangat menarik!" Bisik Hoseok lalu keluar kelas secepatnya. Ia berlari menuju gedung yang Taehyung maksudkan.

Sampai di gedung yang Taehyung maksudkan, Hoseok langsung berlari ke lantai 2. Disana benar-benar gelap. Apalagi diluar sedang mendung. Didalam gedung tampak seperti sudah larut malam. Hoseok pun menyalakan lampu handycamnya.

* * *

><p>#Krystal's Side.<p>

"Jadi, kau hantu baru?" Tanya hantu penunggu gedung tua itu kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang mengenakan seragam sekolah Bangtan High School. Gadis itu mengangguk "N-ne. Krystal Jung imnida. Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa aku bisa berada disini"

Penunggu itu (Boa) mengangguk lalu mendekati Krystal tanpa adanya senyuman yang tersirat diwajahnya. "Akan kuberitau, kau berada didunia ini, karna urusanmu belum selesai. Tuhan memberimu kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu agar kau dapat pergi dengan tenang" ucap Boa. Krystal hanya menganga mendengarnya "L-lalu?" Tanya Krystal polos.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Nah sekarang siapa yang membunuhmu?" Tanya Boa, Krystal menggeleng "A-aku tidak tau. Aku lupa" ucap Krystal lirih.

Lelaki (yang pastinya hantu) yang berada dibelakang Krystal berdiri "Ya mari lupakan siapa yang membunuhmu" Sahutnya. Krystal menoleh bingung "K-kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Bukankah hidup bergentayangan didunia itu seru?" Jawab lelaki itu. Lelaki itu bernama Lee Taemin. Ia meninggal karna diracuni oleh temannya, Ia bahkan tidak membalas dendam ke temannya walaupun Ia ingat siapa pembunuhnya. Karna Ia nyaman bergentayangan dan menakuti siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya.

Penjelasan :

Mereka sedang berada digedung sebelah Bangtan High School lantai 4. Lantai 4 memang dikenal angker karna penunggu gedung itu (Boa) meninggal dilantai 4. Saat terjadi kebakaran hebat yang melanda apartemennya. Gedung itu akhirnya tidak berani dirobohkan maupun direnovasi oleh siapapun. Gedung itu dibiarkan seperti itu sampai akhirnya arwah arwah yang tidak tenang beralih ke gedung itu. Boa sudah menganggap arwah arwah lain sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Walaupun Boa tau pasti akan ada perpisahan diantara mereka setiap harinya. Taemin adalah satu satunya arwah menetap di gedung itu. Oleh karna itu Boa sangat ingat dengan Taemin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Krystal bingung. "Kau harus-"

"Haloo~ Apakah ada manusia disini?"

Suara seruan Hoseok terdengar sampai lantai 4. Boa pun memiliki ide cemerlang "Kemarilah" Boa menarik Krystal mendekat "Kau dengar seruan itu? Takut-takuti dia. Dengan menakut-nakuti manusia, kau akan dengan mudah ingat siapa pembunuhmu"

"Tapi kalau dia bukan pembunuhku?"

"Takut-takuti saja. Masalah Ia pembunuhmu atau bukan itu urusan belakang" Boa mendorong Krystal pergi, "E-eh? Baiklah" Krystal pun menjauhi markas(?) arwah arwah itu. "Semangat!" Taemin berteriak kepada Krystal sambil tersenyum.

Krystal bergerak menuju asal suara itu, namun Ia ragu. Ia belum pernah menakut-nakuti orang sebelumnya. "Ah, ini hanya percobaan. Kau harus lebih menyeramkan, Soojung-ssi!" ucap Krystal menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

#Hoseok's Side

Hoseok masuk kedalam ruang hampa yang hanya ada 1 kasur yang sudah pernah terbakar. Ia terus merekam apa yang Ia lihat "Whoah ini keren" Kata Hoseok kagum sambil meminum susu sachet yang Ia bawa. Tiba-tiba

GRADAK!

Ada suara aneh yang berasal dari luar ruang. Hoseok pun berlari keluar mencari asal suara, Ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba..

SRAKK! BRAKK!

Ada angin yang sangat cepat menghantam tubuh Hoseok hingga terbentur ke dinding. Handycam yang Hoseok bawa terjatuh. Hoseok terkejut lalu membuka mata, ternyata seorang gadis dengan baju kusam dan rambut berantakan tengah mencengkram kedua lengan Hoseok.

"Apa maumu? Tolong ambilkan handycam ku" Ucap Hoseok kepada gadis itu sambil memegang susu sachet nya.

Gadis itu, Krystal menatap Hoseok tak percaya "Aku hantu" jawab Krystal dengan nada se-mengerikan mungkin, Krystal tau bahwa itu bukan pembunuhnya. Namun Hoseok hanya menampakkan poker face nya. Lalu mengangkat tangannya "Ah, sekarang aku mulai takut" Balasnya datar. Krystal mendadak malu dan merasa bodoh. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil mencaci maki dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Hoseok.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK TAKUT?!" Bentak Krystal keras. Hoseok terkejut lalu mengelus dadanya. "Y-ya, kau benar-benar mengerikan sekarang" ucap Hoseok membuat Krystal sedikit terhibur. "Kau tampak seperti Ibuku. Jika sudah berteriak membuat telingaku tuli" Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil tertawa puas.

Krystal hanya menghela nafas kesal. "Kau masih tak percaya aku hantu?"

"Kau masih tak percaya bahwa aku tak takut?" Hoseok membalikkan pertanyaannya. Sekarang Krystal tak bisa menjawab apapun. "Argh aku membencimu!" Krystal pun berjalan menjauhi Hoseok.

"Kuberitahu, jika kau ingin menjadi hantu yang baik, kau harus sedikit tidak mempedulikan ocehan orang lain. Jika kau disinggung sedikit marah, justru terlihat lucu. Aish, acting sedikit dingin lah." Gumam Hoseok sambil mengambil handycamnya. Krystal menoleh dengan wajah kesal "Aku tak peduli!" Krystal pun menghilang.

Hoseok yang melihat Krystal menghilang bukannya takut malah terkekeh "Ish, dia benar-benar tak berbakat. Bagaimana aku dapat membuat film jika hantu palsu lebih jago beracting dibandingkan hantu asli?" Tanya Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

#Krystal's Side.

Krystal kembali ke markas. Taemin yang melihatnya sudah balik langsung berdiri "Ada yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Tanya Taemin penasaran. "Aku benci dia! Beraninya dia mempermalukanku! Bagaimana jika ada arwah lain yang melihatnya?!"

"Kenapa? Apa dia pembunuhmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ia memang bukan pembunuhku. Namun sekarang aku menyimpan dendam padanya! Benar-benar argh!" Kini Krystal merasa panas. Bagaimana bisa Ia dipermalukan oleh seorang remaja SMA.

#Krystal's Side END

#Hoseok's Side

Hoseok sampai dikelas saat pelajaran sudah selesai. Semua murid sudah pulang, kecuali Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka sengaja stay untuk menunggu Hoseok. Melihat Hoseok balik dengan selamat, Taehyung langsung memeluk serta meraba wajah Hoseok "Hopie, ini kau kan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh" balas Hoseok pelan. "Apakah kau melihat.. engg.. hantu?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati. Hoseok mengangguk "Ya. Kali ini aku bertemu dengan hantu bodoh yang tak tau cara menakut-nakuti targetnya" Hoseok menghela nafas lalu duduk dimejanya.

"heh? Apakah dia seorang anak kecil?"

"Bukan. Dia gadis. Berambut panjang acak acakan. Mengenakan…" Ucapan Hoseok terhenti saat mengingat ingat ciri fisik hantu itu. Membuat Taehyung dan Jimin penasaran "Mengenakan apa?!"

"Seragam Bangtan High School…." Jawab Hoseok pelan. Raut wajahnya kini berubah. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis itu murid dari Bangtan High School. "HEH?!"

"Sejak kapan ada murid dari Bangtan High School yang dikabarkan meninggal?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Hoseok mengangkat bahunya. "Kau yakin dia hantu?" Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Hoseok. Hoseok mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Ia pergi menghilang didepan mataku"

"Ish apa-apaan ini?" Hoseok pun keluar kelas dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

-TBC-

Huh ini belom selesai nih wks. Diprediksikan bakalan sampe chapt.4. Dan bakal gue selesain secepatnya kok. Sorry kalo ceritanya ga seru. DAN, sorry kalo ceritanya melenceng dari kenyataan (T/N: J-Hope real itu parno bin takut banget sama yang namanya 'hantu' wks)

Don't be a siders~ \ - /


	2. Friend

Chapter.2

#Hoseok's Side

Besoknya sekolah dimulai seperti biasa. Dan, seperti biasa Hoseok selalu membawa handycam tercintanya. Ia berkali-kali mengecek video yang ada di handycamnya. Namun Ia tak dapat menemukan video terakhirnya, yaitu video rekaman di gedung tua itu.

Ia berhenti ditengah lorong sekolah. "Aish kemana rekaman itu?" Gerutunya sambil memukul-mukul handycam nya pelan. "Aku yakin sudah merekamnya kemarin" lanjutnya.

"Apakabar,Hosikie~" Sapa beberapa gadis yang lewat disebelah Hoseok. Hoseok pun membalasnya tanpa memandang kearah mereka "Ya" ucap Hoseok singkat. Ia masih fokus pada handycam nya. "Ish, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hoseok langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Ia menitipkan handycam nya pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

Sementara Hoseok sedang pergi kekamar mandi, Jimin dan Taehyung berkali-kali memutar video terbaik yang ada di handycam Hoseok. Yaitu video teriakan Irene 2 hari yang lalu. Membuat banyak murid yang mendengar teriakan Irene dari handycam itu penasaran dan mengerumuni Taehyung dan Jimin.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi. Hoseok tengah sendirian disana. Ia membuka resleting celananya, tiba-tiba lampu yang ada dikamar mandi mendadak mati-menyala. Membuat Hoseok tidak nyaman, saat Ia hendak membentak siapapun yang sedang mengerjainya, Ia tak sengaja melihat bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai dan mengenakan seragam yang sama persis dengan seragam Hoseok dibelakangnya yang sedang mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah leher Hoseok seolah akan mencekik Hoseok.

Hoseok menyeringai seolah Ia tau siapa yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Kau lagi_" pikir Hoseok sambil memasang smirk andalannya.

Setelah mengeluarkan(?) semuanya, Hoseok pun membalikan badannya tanpa menutup kembali resleting celananya terlebih dahulu, gadis yang bukan manusia itu (Krystal) hendak mencekik Hoseok namun dengan tidak sengaja Ia memusatkan pandangannya kearah kesejatian Hoseok tepat berada didepannya. "YAA!" Teriak Krystal. Seketika Ia pun menarik kembali tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak tampak seperti hantu sekarang. Walaupun secara fisik, Ia sudah tampak sangat menyeramkan dengan kulit putih pucat (lebih ke biru) dengan rambut panjang hitam berantakan, dan dengan seragam compang camping yang sudah tidak berwarna putih lagi. Sifatnya masih menunjukkan bahwa dia manusia, itu yang membuat Hoseok semakin antusias untuk mengerjainya.

Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung tertawa puas, sementara Krystal masih menutupi wajahnya. "MASUKAN BENDA ITU BODOH! DASAR MESUM!" Bentak Krystal tanpa membuka tangannya sedikitpun. Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa gadis dari kelas Hoseok nekat masuk kekamar mandi untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada didalam handycam Hoseok. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang menggelikan didepan mereka. Hoseok menunjukkan kesejatiannya dengan tangan yang sedang meremas 'benda' itu. Membuat 3 gadis itu berteriak "KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Teriak gadis itu sambil berlari kembali kekelas.

Melihatnya, disela-sela tangannya Krystal tertawa pelan. Hoseok pun cepat-cepat memasukkan 'benda' itu kedalam celananya lalu berlari mengejar gadis gadis itu. "H-Hey aku bisa jelaskan!" Serunya sambil berlari keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Krystal.

Krystal kembali tertawa puas didalam kamar mandi. "Aku tidak tau bahwa Ia benar-benar bodoh" gumam Krystal sambil kembali tertawa.

-pulang sekolah-

"Jadi..?" Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya menjadi kalimat tanya. Hoseok yg tengah dikerumuni beberapa murid yang penasaran mendengar penjelasan Hoseok tentang tragedi kamar mandi itu. "J-jadi begini," Hoseok mencoba menyusun kalimat yang mudah diserap dan dipercaya oleh mereka. Karna jika Hoseok menceritakan kejadian aslinya, mereka pasti akan menganggap bahwa Hoseok sudah gila.

Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Krystal mengejek Hoseok dari jendela kelasnya. Membuat Hoseok sangat kesal "YA! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU DIHAKIMI SEPERTI INI!" Bentak Hoseok sambil menunjuk jendela kelasnya. Krystal hanya terkekeh dan masih berdiri didepan jendela kelas Hoseok.

Murid-murid langsung memusatkan pandangan kearah jendela kelas. Dan, ya. Mereka tak melihat siapapun. Kecuali Taehyung, Taehyung indigo dan dapat melihat Krystal didepan matanya. Berbeda dengan reaksi Hoseok, Taehyung terpaku dibangkunya. Ia bahkan tak dapat menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Chorong mulai kesal. "A-aku tidak gila! Aku berani bersumpah semua karna hantu gila itu!" Jawab Hoseok meyakinkan.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berakting" Ucap Seulgi menambahkan. "Kau tidak sedang merekam film mu kan?" Sambung Naeun. Hoseok menggeleng keras lalu menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Huh itu terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Sekarang mari lupakan-"

"Aku percaya"

Murid-murid yang ada disitu langsung menoleh kearah Taehyung termasuk Hoseok. Taehyung memasang blank expression, "Pft ayolah jangan mencoba untuk membela-"

"Aku tidak membela. Aku melihatnya. Dia didepan jendela. Dengan rambut panjang terurai, kulit pucat dan seragam Bangtan" jelas Taehyung pelan.

Hoseok hanya menganga mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, sejak kapan temannya ini mempunyai indigo tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Hoseok

-besoknya-

"perhatian kepada seluruh murid, letakkan tas kalian didepan kelas sekarang juga!" Perintah Kim Seonsaengnim sambil membawa penggaris kayu seukuran 1,5m. Tiba-tiba beberapa guru lain masuk kedalam kelas Hoseok. Seluruh murid bingung apa yang akan para guru lakukan.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari Jung Hoseok, murid dikelas ini banyak menyimpan file-file porno. Jadi, akan ada razia dadakan khusus kelas ini" jelas Kim Seonsaengnim sambil membaca sebuah surat yang ada ditangannya. Hoseok terkejut mendengarnya, begitupun seluruh kelas.

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Teriak para murid lelaki yang ada didalam kelas termasuk Taehyung dan Jimin. Hoseok menghela nafas panjang sambil memukul kepalanya pelan

"_mati aku_" batinnya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak mengirim surat itu ke kepala sekolah!" Ucap Hoseok berusaha membantah.

"Lalu itu dari siapa?"  
>"Aku berani bersumpah Hoseok disekolah ini hanya ada 2"<p>

"Dan Hoseok bermarga Jung hanyalah kau!"

"Aku tau kau tidak suka hal yang berbau pornografi, tapi ayolah!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak asik"

Hoseok pun di caci maki oleh seluruh murid. Hoseok menyipitkan matanya "Aku sepertinya tau siapa yang melakukan ini" gumamnya pelan.

Saat razia dimulai, murid murid yang lain bingung kenapa mereka lolos razia? Sementara tas Hoseok diperiksa paling terakhir.

"Ya, Park Jimin silahkan ambil tasmu"

"Hah? Aku lolos? Yang benar?" Tanya Jimin kegirangan sambil mengambil tasnya. Padahal Jimin bisa dikatakan 'agen' dari hal-hal berbau pornografi disekolah. Dan Ia tak berfikir kemana majalah dewasa nya menghilang.

Tiba tiba saat tas Hoseok dibongkar, keluarlah 5 majalah dewasa dan beberapa CD tak berlogo. Saat diputar, yap. CD tak berlogo itu adalah video porno berdurasi 1 jam masing-masing nya. Satu kelas terkejut melihatnya. Kecuali Hoseok. Hoseok tampak biasa saja saat benda-benda laknat itu keluar dari dalam tasnya. Karena dari awal Hoseok yakin pasti Ia yang akan tertangkap.

"_Sejak kapan Hoseok menyimpan majalahku?_" Batin Jimin bingung.

"Tangkap saja aku. Aku sedang dikerjai saat ini." Ucap Hoseok pasrah sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah akan dimasukkan kepenjara.

Seorang gadis tertawa didepan kelas sambil mengejek Hoseok, lagi lagi tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu kecuali Taehyung. Taehyung kembali membeku melihat gadis itu.

#Hoseok's Side END

#Krystal's Side

04:00

Hari minggu pagi di Seoul.

Taemin sedang mengamati anak kucing yang sedang mengeong kedinginan didepan gedung. Ingin sekali Ia membawa anak kucing itu masuk, namun Boa melarangnya.

Hari ini hujan deras mengguyur seluruh kota. Membuat kaca gedung itu berembun. Krystal sesekali menghapus embunnya dan meniup kacanya sehingga berembun lagi. Melihat kegiatan Krystal, Taemin pun mendekatinya. "Woo~ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taemin mendekati Krystal. Krystal tersenyum menahan tawanya sambil menggeleng.

Taemin yang merasa hampir ditertawakan bertanya "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Krystal akhirnya melepaskan tawanya. "Hahah aku ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu" jawabnya. Taemin menaikkan alisnya "Kejadian apa?"

Krystal pun menceritakan semuanya. Taemin yang mendengar hanya menjawab oh saja. Setelah itu Krystal berpikir sejenak, "Ah~ aku harus pergi!" Krystal pun menghilang dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

#Krystal's Side END  
>#Hoseok's Side<p>

Alunan piano memenuhi seisi kamar Hoseok. Hoseok yang mendengarkan lagu 'kagome kagome' dikamarnya langsung terbangun "Ugh darimana asal suara itu?" erang Hoseok sambil berusaha duduk. Saat Ia meneliti seisi kamarnya, tak ada siapa siapa. "Ah, masih jam 4"

Hoseok pun ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi sayang, Ia tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan ada seorang gadis yang membisikkan sesuatu "Hey kau~"

Hoseok mendehem dengan mata sayu "Hmm ya namaku Hoseok ada keperluan apa" ucap Hoseok lemas. Ia benar-benar masih mengantuk sekali. "Oh jadi namamu Hoseok?" Krystal muncul tiba tiba didepan Hoseok. Pandangan mereka sangat dekat sehingga membuat Hoseok terkejut. "Huah!" Hoseok pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sayang~! Ada apa?" Teriak Ibu Hoseok dari luar kamar. "Ah, a-ada tikus melompat dibajuku" Balas Hoseok. Ibunya pun lalu meninggalkan depan kamar Hoseok.

Krystal tertawa puas "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu terkejut seperti ini" katanya. Hoseok mencoba membuka matanya lebar namun apa daya, Ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk sehingga mencoba untuk mengabaikan Krystal. Ia pun berdiri lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya sambil memeluk bantalnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku Krystal" ucap Krystal yang dihiraukan oleh Hoseok. Krystal pun mengamati seisi kamar Hoseok. Yap, lebih menyeramkan daripada gedung tua yang Ia tinggali "Aku tau sekarang kenapa kau tidak mudah ditakuti oleh hantu"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur" Gumam Hoseok kesal. Krystal pun menutup mulutnya dan mengamati Hoseok yang mulai terbawa ke alam bawah sadar. Ia pun duduk disebelah Hoseok yang tertidur, mengamati dan terus mengamati. Itulah yang Ia lakukan.

Jam 9 pagi, Hoseok membuka matanya, Ia menggeliat sebentar lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Ia terdiam sesaat saat melihat Krystal tidur disebelahnya dengan mata terbuka mengarah kearahnya. "Kau lama sekali" ucapnya datar.

"Huah!" Lagi lagi Hoseok terperanjat karena terkejut. Krystal pun bangkit lalu duduk dimeja belajar Hoseok. "Lelah menunggumu tidur"

Hoseok menstabilkan nafasnya. "Keluar dari kamarku" perintah Hoseok sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau jahat sekali. Kita kan teman"

"Sejak kapan?!" Tanya Hoseok sedikit kesal. Krystal menggembungkan pipinya sambil menoleh kearah jam dinding Hoseok. "Sejak jam 9 lebih 3 menit. Hari ini!"

Hoseok lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya "Terserah kau sajalah" Hoseok pun berdiri lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mengambil handuk yang tergantung didekat jendela kamarnya. "Aku mau mandi. Pergilah atau kau akan kuajak mandi" ancam Hoseok tak membuat Krystal takut. "Coba saja kalau kau berani" ejek Krystal.

Hoseok menghela nafas "Memang aneh rasanya jika mengajak hantu mandi bersama"

Krystal tersenyum "Haha baiklah aku akan pergi. Jam 12 siang aku akan kemari lagi!" Krystal pun menghilang. Hoseok terkekeh pelan dengan senyum meremehkan "Heh, yang benar saja"

Jam 12.

Hoseok sedang mengedit video teriakan beberapa temannya itu dengan serius. Tiba-tiba Krystal muncul dibelakangnya. Krystal terkejut mendengar teriakan dari videonya itu

"Apa itu?" Tanya Krystal pelan. "See? Bahkan mereka lebih menakutkan dibanding dirimu kkk~" Goda Hoseok. Krystal menjambak rambut Hoseok pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" Tanya Krystal sambil terus menatap layar laptop Hoseok. "Dan kau, kenapa kau penasaran sekali?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Krystal. Krystal hanya diam lalu menundukkan wajahnya "Memangnya tidak boleh ya" ucapnya pelan. Krystal pun berjalan jalan melihat benda-benda aneh koleksi milik Hoseok. "Wah ada dvd horor~! Ayo kita tonton!" Ajak Krystal antusias. Hoseok menggeleng "Aku sedang berbisnis. Jangan ganggu aku"

Krystal pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menyebalkan!" Tiba-tiba laptop Hoseok melayang, membuat Hoseok terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya" jawab Krystal cuek. "Ayolah turunkan!" Pinta Hoseok kasar. "Hm?" Krystal memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. "Hh, oke oke kita akan menonton film itu"

Krystal pun tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan "Haha asik"

Seketika laptop Hoseok kembali ke meja belajarnya tanpa ada kerusakan sama sekali. Mau tak mau Hoseok harus mengabulkan permintaan Krystal, yaitu menonton film horor.

Mereka duduk disofa kamar Hoseok. Tepat didepan TV LED milik Hoseok. Serius, saat itu juga Krystal berpikir bahwa Hoseok berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya karna kamarnya saja sudah seukuran ruang keluarga dirumah Krystal dulu.

Namun sayang, design kamar Hoseok yang menyeramkan membuat kamar Hoseok terlihat seperti haunted house.

"_Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat betah untuk tinggal didalam kamar selama seharian penuh_" batin Krystal sambil terus mengamati kamar Hoseok sementara Hoseok tengah sibuk menyalakan dvd nya.

Saat film nya sudah dimulai, Krystal dan Hoseok tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Tiba-tiba

"auu~"

"_Hosikie, apakah kau melakukan ritual aneh lagi?! Micky terus melolong saat melewati kamarmu_" Seru kakak perempuan Hoseok dari lantai bawah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang menonton film horor" Balas Hoseok. Krystal langsung menegakkan tubuhnya "Oh? Kau punya anjing? Apakah dia lucu? Aku suka anak anjing" ucap Krystal gemas. "mari kita berfokus pada film nya dan berhenti membahas anjing" balas Hoseok dingin. Krystal pun mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Saat hantu yang didalam film muncul secara tiba-tiba, Krystal berteriak. Dan, ya.. Teriakan Krystal sukses membuat Ibu dan kakak Hoseok terkejut. "_Hosikie apa kau membawa wanita masuk kedalam kamarmu?!_" Tanya Ibu Hoseok dengan nada membentak.

Lagi lagi Hoseok menghela nafas pertanda lelah. "Tidak. Itu berasal dari TV-ku" Jawab Hoseok. Krystal pun menutup mulutnya "Apa mereka dapat mendengarku?" Tanya Krystal dengan berbisik. Hoseok menatap Krystal sinis "menurutmu?" tanya Hoseok tak peduli.

"Oh ya, kau hantu tapi kenapa kau terkejut saat hantunya muncul?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Krystal. Krystal cemberut "Ya kau pikir menjadi hantu adalah keinginanku?" Jawab Krystal. Hoseok pun tertawa lalu melanjutkan filmnya.

Beberapa menit saat filmnya hampir selesai, Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. Ada 'sesuatu' yang tengah bersandar dibahunya saat ini. Saat Ia menoleh, memastikan benda apa yang tengah bersandar, ternyata itu adalah kepala Krystal. Krystal tertidur. Hoseok memandanginya beberapa detik lalu mengembangkan senyuman "Tsk, aku yakin dia sangat cantik semasa hidupnya" kata Hoseok sambil menyisihkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya memang" Krystal tiba-tiba membuka matanya sambil tersenyum. Hoseok terkejut (lagi). "Huah! Kukira kau tidur?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mengantuk setelah aku mati" jawabnya polos. Hoseok mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "Jadi kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Hoseok memastikan. Krystal mengangguk. "Ya jangan malu. Aku juga mengatakan bahwa kau sangat manis saat tertidur" Krystal berusaha berbohong agar Hoseok tidak mengamuk. Lagipula memang benar Hoseok terlihat sangat manis saat Ia tidur.

Setelah menonton film horor, Hoseok menunjukkan beberapa benda koleksi miliknya. Dan ya, Krystal sudah berkali kali melihat seisi rak bukunya, dan Ia percaya bahwa Hoseok adalah lelaki yang baik (tidak menyimpan hal-hal berbau pornografi). Krystal pun sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengerjai Hoseok kapan lalu.

Mereka pun saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Hingga bersenda gurau bersama.

~Always 13elieve In~

Sekolah dimulai seperti biasa. Hoseok sekarang lebih sering membolos disela sela pelajaran untuk bermain didalam gedung sebelah sekolahnya itu. Ia bermain dengan Krystal tentunya. Entah apa saja yang mereka mainkan yang jelas Hoseok dan Krystal selalu menemukan hal seru untuk dikerjakan.

"Hey, kau tau? Temanku ada yang bisa melihatmu" ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba. Krystal menaikkan alisnya "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Taehyung" jawab Hoseok. "Tapi dia sedikit takut melihatmu. Ya aku dapat memaklumi" lanjutnya. Krystal berpikir "Ah Taehyung" Krystal pun mendehem.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hoseok, Krystal menggeleng. "Tidak"

#Hoseok's Side END

#Krystal's Side

Malam pun tiba, Krystal sebenarnya hendak pergi kerumah (lebih tepatnya kekamar) Hoseok lagi. Namun Ia dicegah oleh Taemin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kerumah Hoseok, ada apa?"

"Apakah penting?"

Krystal memicingkan matanya "Memangnya harus ada urusan penting dulu baru aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

Taemin mendekati Krystal hingga Krystal bersandar di dinding. "Apakah kau kesana untuk menakut-nakutinya?" Tanya Taemin pelan. Krystal menggeleng polos "Tidak. Kami berteman" Jawabnya santai. "Aissh~ Krystalie, kenapa kau berteman dengan manusia?" Taemin mendesis kecewa.

"Dia orang baik. Aku tertarik padanya, memangnya kenapa?" Krystal pun keceplosan. "Heh? Kau tertarik padanya?" Taemin menaikkan nada bicaranya. Krystal mengangguk "Hm. Begitulah" Krystal pun mendorong Taemin sedikit mundur lalu pergi berjalan keluar gedung. Ia kali ini berjalan, bukan menghilang seperti biasanya.

"Ya! Krystal Jung! Kau benar-benar telah dibodohi!"

Krystal tidak menggubris seruan Taemin. Taemin pun merasa diabaikan "HEY! AKU BERSUMPAH DIA ITU BAD BOY! KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

Krystal menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik badan kearah Taemin. "Yang menyesal adalah aku, bukan kau. Jadi diamlah dan berhenti mencampuri urusanku"

-TBC-

Huahh tinggal 1 part lagi ternyata wks. Ini ceritanya gue persingkat biar fix jadi.

Btw sorry ya kalo EYD nya berantakan lol.


	3. Last Farewell

Chapter. 3

#Hoseok's Side

_Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.._

Hoseok terus saja memainkan bolpoinnya. Pandangannya kosong, Ia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Malas, ya itulah yang Ia rasakan. Biasanya jika Ia sedang malas mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya, Ia pasti akan mengotak-atik handycam nya. Namun kali ini, handycam saja Ia tak bawa.

Menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada temannya, Jimin melempar Hoseok dengan sebuah kertas. Hoseok merasa sebuah kertas jatuh tepat diatas mejanya langsung membaca apa yang ditulis oleh temannya itu.

_Ada masalah apa?_

Hoseok pun membuang kertas yang diberikan oleh Jimin lalu menulis sesuatu sobekan kertas baru.

_Tidak._

Hoseok melemparkan kertas balasannya itu tepat dikepala Jimin. Lalu Jimin mengajak Hoseok melarikan diri dari pintu belakang kelas untuk menceritakan semuanya. Karena penasaran, Taehyung pun ikut.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada dikantin sekolah. Taehyung sedang memesan minuman dan beberapa camilan, sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok sudah duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan.

"Kau kenapa? Mana handycammu?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengambil beberapa camilan yang ada ditangan Taehyung. Hoseok menggeleng dengan tatapan tegang. "Ada masalah?" Giliran Taehyung yg bertanya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Hoseok.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertukar pandang dan menaikkan alisnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Hoseok langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Jung Hoseok-ssi kau mau kemana!?" Tanya Jimin sambil berlari mengikuti Hoseok bersama Taehyung.

"Ke suatu tempat!" Balas Hoseok sambil terus berlari.

Ya.

Hoseok pergi ke gedung itu.

Sampai di lantai 3, Hoseok berhenti berlari dan menstabilkan nafasnya sesaat. Ia menoleh ke sembarang arah. Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung? Mereka berada jauh dibelakang Hoseok. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak mendekati Hoseok :

sebenarnya diam-diam mengikuti Hoseok. Simple nya, Hoseok tidak tau kalau mereka mengikutinya.

takut akan ada hal buruk yg menimpa mereka jika mereka terus memasuki gedung itu.

ada hal buruk yg menimpa mereka ataupun Hoseok, setidaknya mereka akan cepat-cepat berlari menuruni gedung itu dan mencari bantuan karna posisi mereka saat ini dekat dengan tangga.

Baiklah mari kembali ke Hoseok.

Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak membuka kontak ponselnya. Tak beberapa detik kemudian Ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Hoseok mengerang lalu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah.

"Krystalie kau dimana?!" Teriak Hoseok

#Hoseok's Side END

#Krystal's Side

"Oh? Kau dengar sesuatu?" Boa mengerjapkan matanya mendengar seseorang dari lantai bawah meneriakkan nama Krystal. Krystal yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dengan memasang blank expression. "Apakah itu Hoseok?" Tanya Krystal pada dirinya.

"Hoseok? Untuk apa Ia kemari?" Tanya Taemin sedikit kesal. "Apakah Ia tidak tau kalau lantai 4 gedung ini sangatlah angker?" lanjutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Hoseok?" Tanya Boa.

"Seorang bocah dari Bangtan High School yang pernah masuk kesini saat pertama kali Krystal tinggal disini" jawab Taemin sebelum Krystal menjawabnya. Krystal sedikit malas jika Taemin sudah mulai menyelanya. Krystal pun berlari menjauhi lantai 4.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Taemin, "Aku ingin menemuinya" Balas Krystal.

Sampai dilantai 3, Krystal menghilang dan menampakkan dirinya tepat didepan mata Hoseok. Hoseok terkejut saat menatap Krystal didepannya. "Huah!" Hoseok mundur beberapa langkah saking terkejutnya. Bukan karna Ia takut, tapi karna detak jantungnya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Krystal sambil tersenyum lebar. Hoseok mengusap tengkuknya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kesembarang arah. Wajahnya tampak gelisah. "Bukankah kau harusnya sedang pelajaran saat ini?" Lanjut Krystal sambil berusaha menatap mata Hoseok.

Dan bagaimanakah keadaan Jimin dan Taehyung?

Mereka semakin mendekati tangga karena mempunyai firasat yang buruk mengenai semua ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Hoseok tegas. Ia benar-benar ragu, apakah Ia harus mengatakannya kepada Krystal atau tidak. Namun jika tidak Ia katakan, Ia akan menyesal.

Entah kenapa Krystal merasa ada sesuatu yg memompa pergerakan jantungnya. Detak jantungnya benar-benar tak karuan. Ia sudah membayangkan sesuatu yg benar-benar Ia tunggu (yang Ia tunggu : Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya)

"K-Katakan saja!" Jawab Krystal bersemangat. Ia tersenyum lebar menunggu kalimat Hoseok. Namun terlihat sekilas kilatan yang sangat terang. Membuat Jimin, Taehyung, Krystal dan tentunya Hoseok terkejut.

"W-woo, apa itu tadi?" Bisik Jimin pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasa ditanyai oleh Jimin hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi kosong.

Back to KrysHope.

"H-Hoseokie tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Krystal sekali lagi, sambil memegang bahu Hoseok. Tetapi sesuatu yg tak terduga terjadi.

_Plak!_

Hoseok menamparnya

Menampar gadis itu, gadis yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan penuh harapan.

Taehyung dan Jimin speechless. No comment

Krystal terdiam sesaat.

3 detik kemudian Ia menangis.

Sakit. Pipinya terasa sangat panas. Namun sebenarnya Krystal menangis karna hatinya yang merasa sangat sakit. Benar-benar sesuatu yg tidak terduga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Krystal lirih. Nada bicaranya sudah berantakan menandakan bahwa Ia menahan diri untuk menangis.

"Jauhi aku! Memang seberapa pentingnya aku di matamu? Kita sudah beda dunia. Kau pikir aku rela mati agar dapat bersama denganmu? Aku tidak bodoh" Bentak Hoseok.

Krystal kecewa.

Lebih dari kecewa

Tatapan dan sorot mata Hoseok, berbeda dari biasanya.

Benar-benar 1000 tamparan bagi Krystal.

Jadi Hoseok meninggalkan jam pelajarannya hanya demi ini? Demi 1 tamparan yang terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Krystal? Batin Krystal.

Kemudian Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya. Dan kembalilah tatapan innocent nya.

Ia terkejut melihat mata Krystal yang sudah jelas berkaca-kaca. Bahkan air matanya sudah menetes.

"K-Krystalie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok polos. Ia menyentuh pipi Krystal yang sedikit kemerahan. Dengan sigap Krystal menepis tangan Hoseok. Kali ini tepisan itu sangat kasar hingga membuat Hoseok terkejut

"Pergilah. Tidak baik meninggalkan pelajaran hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini" Ketus Krystal. Ia pun menghilang.

Tatapan kosong terlihat dari raut wajah Hoseok.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang sekolah, Taehyung Hoseok dan Jimin masih berada didalam kelas. Kini atmosfer kelas sedang dalam suasana tegang. Hoseok yang tidak tau kenapa kedua temannya tidak memperbolehkannya pulang hanya duduk diam. Sesekali menoleh ke arah jendela untuk memastikan bahwa masih banyak saksi mata diluar sana jikalau tiba-tiba kedua temannya ini membunuhnya.<p>

"ayolah kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Hoseok bingung. Ia mengeluh ingin pulang. Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung masih dalam wajah serius. Akhirnya mau tak mau Hoseok merubah rautnya langsung ke raut wajah serius. "Baiklah katakan saja apa salahku" ucap Hoseok tenang dengan tatapan membunuh. Oke, bisa disimpulkan jika dalam keadaan serius seperti ini, Hoseok lah yang akan terlihat paling mengerikan diantara mereka.

"Kau pikir setelah melakukan itu kau keren?"

"Kau pikir kau pemberani?"

"Kau pikir setelah kau melakukannya kita akan merasa payah?"

Tanya Taehyung dan Jimin secara berturut-turut

"Woo~ Apa yang terjadi? Melakukan 'itu' apa?" Tanya Hoseok bingung. "Jangan pura-pura melupakannya, tuan pemberani!" Jawab Jimin pelan. Membuat emosi Hoseok memuncak, Ia merasa sedang disindir.

"Hey santai saja! Cukup katakan apa salahku dan aku akan mengoreksi diri!" Kini Hoseok mulai membentak. Hoseok paling tidak suka disindir.

"Tidakkah kau ingat tragedi barusan? Kau menampar sosok hantu yang kau sebut-sebut Krystal dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhimu!" akhirnya Jimin mengatakan semuanya.

"Kau pikir itu sikap yang gentleman? Lagi lagi harga diri kaum adam dipandang rendah karena kelakuanmu!" sambung Taehyung.

Hoseok marah? Tidak.

Hoseok sedih? Tidak.

Hoseok bingung? Ya. Itulah yang Ia rasakan sekarang. Ia masih terus berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Hey aku tidak menamparnya! Bahkan tadi sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu Ia sudah mengusirku duluan" jelas Hoseok. Jimin dan Taehyung menghela nafas setelah melihat sorot mata Hoseok yang tidak menandakan kebohongan sekalipun.

"Hft lalu siapa yang menamparnya tadi?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit kesal.

Hoseok masih menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan bingung. Ingin emosi, tapi Ia juga berpikir untuk apa Ia melupakan emosinya kepada kedua sahabatnya ini. Lagipula Ia juga tak tau pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebaiknya aku menemuinya" Saat Hoseok berdiri, tangannya ditahan oleh Jimin. "Mau kemana? Mau mengusir Krystal? Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan kepada Krystal?"

Hoseok memicingkan pandangannya dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?! Aku tidak menamparnya! Aku juga tidak mengusirnya! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya! Kenapa meleset sangat jauh dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan?! Apakah aku menamparnya dibawah alam sadarku?!" Kini tak sengaja Hoseok membentak mereka.

Kini Taehyung dan Jimin yang menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung. "Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak sadar?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan. Hoseok mengangguk dengan tatapan membunuh. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah sekasar itu pada wanita" lanjut Hoseok sambil menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Lalu tadi itu siapa?!"

Saat di lantai 4, Krystal memilih untuk duduk memeluk lutut dipojokkan ruangan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu. Bahkan Boa tidak mendekatinya karna Ia tau bahwa suasana hati Krystal sedang tidak baik.

Namun Taemin mendekatinya. Nekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?" Tanya Taemin dengan perhatian penuh. Krystal menenggelamkan kepalanya dilututnya sambil menjawab "Aku tak ingin membahasnya"

Taemin pun menaikkan alisnya. Duduk disamping Krystal. "Lupakan saja. Aku senang jika kau melupakannya"

Mendengarnya, Krystal mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taemin dengan tajam "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Taemin terkekeh "Oh ayolah, dia manusia dan kau bukan. Kalian sudah beda dunia. Lagipula apa pentingnya Hoseok bagimu? Ia tidak akan bodoh mengambil jalan bunuh diri untuk bersamamu"

Krystal tersenyum.

Tersenyum penuh arti.

Dialog itu. Dialog yang barusan diucapkan Taemin sama persis dengan apa yang telah Hoseok ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan mengapa Krystal tersenyum?

"Aku lega ternyata itu hanyalah kau yang merasuki Hoseok" ucap Krystal tenang. Taemin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Krystal dengan tegang "tunggu, apa?"

Brak!

"Berhenti berpura pura! Jauhi Hoseok atau kau akan lenyap!" Krystal mendorong Taemin hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras.

Taemin menyeringai "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya". Krystal kemudian berpikir beberapa detik. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang lenyap! Agar kau puas!"

Lagi lagi Taemin menyeringai "Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak tau siapa pembunuhmu" jawabnya dengan tenang.

Krystal meremas kerah Taemin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku membencimu" Kini raut wajah Taemin berubah, Ia memasang raut wajah khawatir. Nada bicara Krystal seolah Ia sedang menangis. Saat Taemin mengangkat dagu Krystal, didapatinya Krystal sedang menangis. "Salahkah aku jika mencintai orang baik-baik?" Tanya Krystal ditengah isakannya.

Bukannya memeluk, Taemin malah mendorong Krystal. "Tentu saja kau salah! Setidaknya pikirkanlah bahwa masih ada seseorang yang sedari lama menyukaimu. Dan orang itu adalah aku! Ya. Aku! Bukan Hoseok" jelas Taemin. Krystal mengerutkan dahinya "Sedari dulu?"

"Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama, walaupun kau tak mengenalku aku selalu mengamatimu dari jauh. Namun suatu saat, kau malah mencium pipi lelaki lain dan itu bukan aku. Bayangkan betapa sakitnya yang kurasakan. Ya, persis seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

Mendengar cerita Taemin, Krystal terus saja diam, menundukkan wajahnya pertanda ia ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau tau tidak? Kenapa aku tidak lenyap dari dunia ini?" Tanya Taemin kepada Krystal. Krystal memandang Taemin sayu sambil menggeleng.

"Yang membunuh diriku adalah.. Aku."

Krystal terbelalak mendengarnya "H-hah? Bunuh diri?"

Taemin mengangguk "Yap. Karena depresi melihatmu mencium oranglain, aku memutuskan untuk mati ditanganku sendiri. Kukira aku akan langsung masuk neraka, namun aku harus melewati tahap tahap ini dulu. Dan bagian mengejutkannya adalah ketika aku mendengar penjelasan dari Boa"

Hening.

"Kau sudah menemukan pembunuhmu?" Tanya Taemin kepada Krystal. Krystal menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

Taemin menghela napas berat

"Sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini, aku ingin orang yang kucintai mengenalku bahkan membalas perasaanku. Oleh karna itu saat kau hendak menyebrang didepan halte, aku merasuki seorang lelaki dan sengaja menabrakmu hingga kau mati. Dan akhirnya mengenalku seperti ini"

Suasana hening kembali tercipta. Taemin tersenyum dengan terpaksa, Krystal pun juga. "Menarik ceritamu. Aku ingin membacanya jika dijadikan buku" Krystal terkekeh dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau jelas tidak dapat mengenali pembunuhmu karena pembunuhmu adalah aku. Aku juga sudah mati jadi kau bisa apa?"

Tidak beberapa detik kemudian Krystal menangis dengan keras. Lututnya tidak kuat hingga Ia terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Tangannya menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. "Harusnya sampai sekarang aku masih hidup"

"A-aku minta maaf" Keluarlah kata-kata itu dari mulut Taemin. Taemin benar-benar merasa jahat sekarang. "Ini kulakukan karna menuruti rasa ego-ku" Lanjutnya

"Jadi kau mencintai seseorang dengan cara menyiksa orang yang kau cintai?!" Kali ini Krystal membalasnya dengan emosi. Taemin hanya menatapnya dengan blank

"Cukup. Urusanku didunia sudah selesai," Krystal pun berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi. Pergi dari dunia ini. Terimakasih telah menyiksaku di hidup maupun mati. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau, aku dapat mengenal Hoseok. Dan karena kau, aku dapat merasa sakit hati yang sangat sakit" jawab Krystal pelan. Ia pun menghilang.

Di kamar, Hoseok terbaring lesu diatas kasurnya sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia merasa ketinggalan banyak hal.

"Sst, Hoseok-ssi!"

Suara seorang wanita yang tidak asing terdengar ditelinga Hoseok. Saat Hoseok menoleh, ternyata Krystal sedang berbaring disebelah Hoseok. Krystal tersenyum lebar kepada Hoseok sama seperti pertama kali Krystal datang ke kamar Hoseok.

Ia bukannya melupakan tamparan tadi, namun Ia hanya mengingat bahwa yang menamparnya adalah Taemin bukan Hoseok.

Hoseok menampakkan eyesmile nya "Oh annyeong. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tadi menghilang? Oh ya, apakah aku menamparmu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Hoseok mendudukkan posisinya dan membungkuk kepada Krystal. Krystal tersenyum "Yaa! Ini bukan kesalahanmu"

"Oh benarkah?" Tanya Hoseok bingung. Namun Krystal mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan"

"T-tunggu, apa?"

"Ya. Perpisahan. Aku akan pergi dari dunia. Urusanku disini sudah selesai" Krystal tersenyum masam kepada Hoseok. Namun Hoseok menaikkan alisnya "Jadi.. kau akan pergi?"

Raut wajah Hoseok berubah menjadi tidak senang. "Aku harap reinkarnasi itu ada" lanjut Hoseok pelan. Krystal mendengarnya. Ia menahan keluarnya air matanya dengan cara mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hm. Ya. Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Apakah ada kata-kata terakhir yang bisa kuingat mungkin?" Tanya Krystal dengan hati-hati. Hoseok tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak.

"Pergilah"

Jawaban Hoseok membuat Krystal terkejut. Apakah Hoseok dirasuki Taemin lagi?

Tapi melihat dari matanya, itu benar-benar Hoseok. Hoseok memiliki tatapan tulus dan jujur kepada siapapun.

"K-kau mau aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Krystal lagi. Hoseok hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Krystal sedikitpun.

Namun Krystal malah memeluk Hoseok, "Kau tidak tau seberapa sayangnya aku padamu. Aku kecew-"

"I Love You"

Heh?

Lagi lagi Krystal dibuat terkejut oleh Hoseok. Kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Hoseok begitu saja. Apa apaan ini? Ada apa dengan Hoseok?

"Bukankah aku pria yang baik, menyuruhmu pergi dengan tenang dan menyatakan cinta disaat terakhirmu"

Krystal tersenyum "Ya kau pria yang baik. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Krystal pun perlahan menghilang dari kamar Hoseok. Ia tidak kembali ke gedung tua itu, namun ke tempat dimana seharusnya Ia berada.

Hoseok kecewa? Tentu saja. Namun Hoseok sudah memikirkan ini diawal Ia suka pada Krystal. Dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, apalagi dengan mahluk yang beda alam seperti Krystal. Hidup Krystal didunia hanya sementara. Hoseok harus belajar melepas Krystal dengan cara berbuat tega. Seperti tadi ini, menyuruhnya pergi dan mengatakan cinta di waktu yang sama. Setidaknya Hoseok tidak membuat wanita yang dicintainya menangis sedih. Namun menangis bahagia dan terharu.

Dan Hoseok pun melalui hari-harinya seperti biasanya lagi. Handycam selalu Ia bawa dan tetap saja menjadi cameraman.

-END-

Sompret napa jadi gaje gini. Bodo ah, besok besok gue mau bikin yaoi nya vhope ah. Soalnya di ffn jarang bet nemu vhope yang pas .g

Okelah apapun itu thanks uda baca. Thanks uda jadi siders juga -_- thanks uda numpang lewat. Sorry gaje, ini terlintas begitu saja.


End file.
